A heretofore known controlling means of a golf bag stand, as shown in FIGS. 11-15, is commonly provided with a fixed plate 10, a movable block 20, a U-shaped bar 60, a pair of propping bars 30, a blocking plate 50, curved bars 501 and a bottom part 40. The fixed plate 10 is fitted to an upper portion of a golf bag. The movable block 20 is operatively associated with and movable along the fixed plate 10, and the pair of propping bars 30 are adapted to support the golf bag. The bottom part 40 is fitted to a bottom portion of the golf bag. The blocking plate 50 is connected to the bottom part 40, and the curved bars 501 are connected to the blocking plate 50. The U-shaped bar 60 being shaped as a "U" with its bottom end 601 bent at an angle and being movably associated with the propping bars 30 by means of two open ends thereof.
Furthermore, the upper ends of the propping bars 30 are bent at an angle, and the movable block 20 has two holes on two sides thereof to hold the bent portions of the propping bars 30.
The fixed plate 10 has a slot 101 and a through hole 102 formed therein. A spring 202 and a T-shaped control 203 are included, the T-shaped control having a rod 204 extending between the fixed plate 10 and the movable block 20 to enable the movable block 20 to be moved up and down together with T-shaped control 203 along the fixed plate 10. The rod 204 of the T-shaped control 203 is moved between a first position and a second position by first pulling the T-shaped control 203 outward. The first position is the slot 101 and the second position is a through hole 102 of the fixed plate 10. The spring 202 is able to make the rod 204 of the T-shaped control 203 snap back into either of the first or second positions by means of its bias force.
The propping bars 30 are able to be moved between an in-use position and a not-in-use position by shifting the rod 204 of the T-shaped control 203 to the second position and the first position. When the rod 204 is retained in the first position, the propping bars 30 are positioned relatively close to the golf bag, i.e., in the not-in-use position. When the rod is shifted to be retained in the second position, the propping bars 30 will be stretched outward, i.e., positioned in the in-use position for the golf bag to be supported by the propping bars 30 to stand at an angle. The weight of the golf bag and golf clubs therein starts to effect the U-shaped bar 60 immediately after the rod 204 is shifted to the second position, the U-shaped bar 60 being effected by the weight to stretch outward and thereby make the propping bars 30 be further stretched outward. Stretching of the U-shaped bar 60 is stopped as soon as the bottom end 601 of the U-shaped bar 60 moves into contact with the blocking plate 50.
From the above described controlling means of golf bag stands and the use thereof, it can be understood that it has disadvantages as follows:
1. to move the rod 204 of the T-shaped control 203 between the first position and the second position, a user first has to pull the T-shaped control 203 outward, whereby the fingers and thumb of the user are subject to pain due to bias force of the spring 202; and,
2. movement thereof is ineffective and inconvenient in terms of the required biomechanics of the user.